I Loved Her First
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Jacob is calling. And is Bella and Edward's relationship growing together or becoming strained? Review. Rated T for space.
1. Arguing

**'Ello, luffilies. Livi-chan's beta. Livi-chan is Sweeney's girl. You can call me Taya-chan or Kat. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Set after Eclipse.**

"Edward, you know I love you." I whispered.

"I know, I just love to hear you say it." He stated with a smirk. I giggled and the phone rang so I picked it up.

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What do you want? I was kinda busy." I said, the taddest bit pissed off.

I heard his low chuckle. "With the leech, are you? Well, anyway, I was just wondering when you were gonna come over, I miss your company... It does get pretty lonely with just the old man here to keep me company---"

"I heard that!" I heard Billy yell from a different part of the house. It was my turn to chuckle.

"I.. Err..." I looked over at Edward who was shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll be there, in about an hour." I could hear his smile.

"Finally, you ditch the leech for me!" He yelled.

"Haven't I told you to not to call him that?!" I scolded him for saying what was considered a swear word in my presence.

"Sorry..." That had definately wiped the smile off of his face.

"See you in an hour." I said, hanging up the phone.

"No." My beautiful vampire said as soon as the phone was in the cradle.

"You don't control me." I said.

"I won't let you go..." Edward stated, his face taught with frustration.

"Again, you_ don't_ own me!" I said, annoyed.

"Well, I do own the fact that, if he gets mad, can rip you to shreds!" His voice was rising now and that in it's self was frightening.

"Don't yell at me, one! Two, if I leave then it is _my _choice!" I said, raising my voice so I had a little more confidence.

He sighed defeatedly and looked into my eyes. "Fin then, Bella. I won't stop you, but if he hurts you, or does anything that you don't want him to do, you scream for me and I will come and get you... No matter if I have to rip some dogs into shreds." He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"No, you will not rip some of my friends to shreds." I said upbraidedly.

When I got up to the top of the stairs, I could hear the shower running already and Charlie was singing a song that I liked... and he was totally ruining it.

"Upside, inside out. She's livin la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha. She will wear you out, livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca. Come on! She's livin la vida loca." I thought he was killing something in there. I quickly ran into my room. _Hmmm... _I thought about what to wear and I finally decided on my blue shirt and some jeans as well as a pair of gym shoes.

I heard my dad get out of the shower and when I was sure he was in his room, I went into the bathroom and started to perform my bathroom duties. I put my hair into a pony tail and then stepped out of the bath room. Once out of the bathroom, I was in his arms. He kissed me and then let me go.

I walked out to my car and then started it. It wouldn't start. "Edward! What did you do to my truck!?" I yelled.

"Nothing." He said, seemingly honest.

"Well, I can't start my truck, SO, I guess I am going to have to take your car." I said, getting out of my car. I saw his quick smirk.

"You did this deliberately! You want to come with me!" He looked at me, bemused.

"And that is a bad thing?" He asked me.

"Well, yes and no... I guess you can come, but only if you behave!" I said. Then it hit me, "You can't come." I said. He looked at me.

"Why?" He asked me, dumbfounded.

"Hello! You're Mr. Vampire over here!" He was still confused.

"I don't get it." He said.

I sighed. "The treaty." He frowned in frustration.

"Fine, I'll drop you off." He said.

He mumbled unintelligent words under his breath as he got out of my truck.

"Well we better get going..." I said, smiling at how hard he was trying to make sure I was safe.

"Yeah..." Edward said, inches away from my face, his nose tracing my neck line. I couldn't remember how to inhale, or exhale for that matter. He lifted me from the seat of my truck and put me in his Volvo, the black leather interior, cool beneath my skin. I put my head back on the head rest and sighed.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" He asked me.

"I am thinking that I am with the best man I could ever be with." He shook his head.

"I'm no man..." He said.

"You're my man." I said, he nodded.

"Yes, I am _your_ man, I guess." He agreed with me. The car started and we were moving. Something was playing on the radio.

_"I opened my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away. No I cant stand the pain."_ The simple melody of the song floated thought my ears. The chorus started to play and I started to sing along.

_"How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes, I've nowhere to run the night goes on. As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me."_ I stared out the window. I heard a chuckle. My head swiveled to look at the culprit.

"What!?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing..." He looked at my brooding face and then answered my question. "You never told me you could sing. You have a beautiful voice, love." He said reaching over to me and then softly kissed my lips, not stopping or slowing the car.

"I still don't know how you can do that." I said, amused. He smiled and the car stopped. He and I both sighed simultaneously and I got out of the car, and saw my once best friend standing there.

**Taya-chan: Review please.**


	2. I Loved Her First

**Chapter 2**

**Kat: I'm officially starting to hate Jacob, you'll see why. I wonder how Livi-chan will react to what I added...**

**Livi-chan: I will react perfectly becuase you are the masterful beta and I am the dumbass! Oh yea's I h8te jacob also and this is why I have mad him the evil bad mo fo ass hole.**

_Jacob's POV_

I watched her get out of the car and saw she was wearing my favorite T-shirt. I smiled and though to myself,

_I knew it. She still loves me. I'm still going to try. I'll make her mine...Whether she wants it completely or not, I'll find a way. Or I'll force her...Oh, if you're listening bloodsucker, be warned, I'm prepared to fight for her. And you can't stop me..._

_Edward's POV_

I listened in on his mind purposely and I snarled at what he was thinking. How dare he even consider _thinking_ about Bella like that, he had no right, nor to threaten me. My eyes narrowed considerably but I calmed myself down and breathed deeply. He was one of Bella's friends, no matter how he thought of himself, so I would have to back off, for Bella's sake. To my dismay, she was right. I couldn't control her decisions, she was her own person. There was a low rumble and I remembered Alice saying that there would be a thunderstorm. I smiled at the thought of playing baseball with my adopted siblings but decided not to and to watch over Bella, instead.

"Here," I said, grabbing a cellphone out of my pocket and tossing it to Bella. She just barely caught in and I held back a smirk, "Call me when you're ready to come home..." I said to her and she nodded silently.

_If she wants to go home..._

I heard Jacob think and I snarled under my breath. Bella gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. She smiled softly and waved a goodbye after she shut the door. I smiled and waved my hand a bit and drove off. In the rearview mirror I saw that she walked off toward Jacob, and though you couldn't tell on the outside, was pissed by the relationship between Bella and I. I drove off and started circling around the neighborhood to find a good place to park so I could go barefoot. I knew the risks of going on their land but I couldn't just leave Bella like this. I had a feeling this wouldn't be a nice little visit, since Jacob had called I had this feeling.

I finally found a parking space and turned off the car, leaning my head against the steering wheel. _Why did I do this in the first place? I could've told her what he was thinking of... Well, it's too late now._ I sighed and got out of the car. Using my inhuman abilities, I sped to the dog's house to listen in on the two. Zeroing in on Jacob's mind, I could hear the conversation perfectly.

_God damn it, why doesn't she see he's all wrong for her?! Can't she see how much she means to me? What if I tell her that I had imprinted...when I first became a werewolf, when I first saw her since then...maybe that could change her mind._

I chuckled at the beginning of his statement but stopped. Would he really decieve Bella like that? If he really loved her as he said he did, why couldn't he just let her be happy? I growled at the thought of it and narrowed my eyes at him. He hadn't scented me, that was a good sign, he couldn't have been concentrating that hard except for on...my Bella. I saw him switch on music and ask Bella to dance. I sighed and watched with slight enthusiasm as she accepted. I recognized the song after only a few seconds and pain etched at my heart. This was our song, and Jacob knew that, he knew it somehow. I watched them dance, beginning to wallow in sadness as they were caught, lost in each other's faces. One accepting friendship, the other wanting more.

It was as if he thought she was the only one that could work with him. Did he not get it? What would happen once he had imprinted? Though she looked so content with Jacob, so at peace. If only she knew what he wanted, _exactly_ what he wanted. I used to be enough for her, as if it was only us, no one else in the world mattered when we were with each other, when she was in my arms. She means the world to me, and she always will, and I feel as though she always has, ever since I was brought into this cruel world. The only thing in this miserable vortex they call Earth that is worth staying alive for is her, nothing else. Of course, if she wanted Jacob...I wouldn't stop it. She'd live a happier life then she would with me, they could grow old together, die together, and wherever you go after life, they could be together.

It would be difficult. She is and always will be my only love. I held her first, kissed her first, loved her first. I couldn't, wouldn't let her go, not yet. There would always be a place inside of her heart for me, we were meant to be, I know we were.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard Bella scream, "No! Jacob! Stop! Ple---!" Her voice was cut off. I let out a gutterul snarl and looked to see what was happening. He was hurting her, my love, my beautiful love. He had her pinned against the side of the house, nibbling her ear while one hand covered her mouth and the other explored her curves, breasts, and such. She screamed into his hand and he only smirked, moving his lips over to her mouth and I could see tongue. Tears rolled down Bella's face, thick tears that I couldn't stand to watch.

If I were to go there, they would know the treaty was broken and my clan would get into more trouble then needed. But, Bella... I backed away slowly and heard Jacob's slight moan as he violated my love. I backed up slowly and shook my head, eyes wide in terror over her safety. I had to do something. I...I...

"Edward!" She screamed shrilly and my heart burst, thrown into a shredder and I whipped out my cell phone. I could call the one person who I knew could come easily. The phone rang and a familiar voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Charlie! Bella!...Jacob's!...Rape!...Come now! Hur---" I heard the honking of a car horn and the screeching of tires as I dropped the phone in surprise. I hadn't realized where I stood, the center of the road. My last thought was of Bella's safety, and whether she would be okay...if I died.

**Kat: Damn. Can't believe I actually wrote that Jacob raping Bella thing...wow...Umm, review please. I think I'm going to change the rating to M...-cough-**


End file.
